peluang
by planariang
Summary: Padahal kesempatan itu ada, jelas, di depan mukanya. Tapi Tora tetap bersikukuh; ini belum saatnya. (tora/ushio; humanform!tora; untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu, dan untuk Hama Hitam)


**ushio to tora milik fujita kazuhiro.**

 **diikutsertakan pada event Kuterima Kapalmu; untuk Hama Hitam.**

.

Seperti dadu dengan keenam sisinya, Tora menunggu peluang angka yang diinginkannya keluar. Entah itu pada kocokan pertama (kalau itu memang benar terjadi, fortuna mungkin terpikat padanya), atau pada kocokan kedua, ketiga, keempat—bisa jadi pada kocokan ke 720.

Dan Tora menunggu kesempatan itu; waktu di mana Ushio benar-benar lengah,dan ia (pada akhirnya) bisa _memakannya,_ tanpa gangguan, tanpa perlawanan.

Kelihatannya mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi potongan-potongan ide itu hanya berputar di otaknya, sebatas ide abstrak, menolak untuk terstruktur, tak mau tersusun dengan benar. Sedikitnya adalah ini: _aku ingin memakanmu, kau terlalu naif, bocah bodoh, aku kesal, payah, payah, hamburger, aku lapar, yang boleh memakanmu cuma aku, lapar, lapar, hamburger, Ushio, Ushio, lapar, Ushio;_ sisanya lebih ekstrim lagi.

Ada yang harus disingkirkan, ada pula yang harus ditambahkan dengan hati-hati, seperti kalimat pada drama roman yang tak sengaja ditonton Tora bersama Mayuko, ketika tokoh utama laki-laki mengucapkan sebaris kalimat pada lawan mainnya: _aku cinta kamu, aku suka padamu._ Tapi Tora tak benar-benar menambahkannya pada kapasitas otaknya yang sudah penuh dengan hal lain—dan Ushio.

 _(Nanti, belum saatnya.)_

Tora masihlah siluman. Tak ada keajaiban bodoh yang bisa merubahnya menjadi manusia _(lagi)_ , kecuali bahwa dia bisa berubah bentuk menyerupai manusia—dan terlihat, _terlihat, sungguh_. Terkadang miris memikirkan kalau selama ini Ushio seolah berbicara seorang diri sambil mengacung-acungkan tombak Kemono pada segenggam udara di hadapannya. Yang sama-sama transparan warnanya bila dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Alarm berbunyi nyaring, _kriiiiiiiiiiiing—_ mengganggu konsentrasi Tora. Ia menunggu respon si empunya kamar. Ushio menggeliat, meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Pagi, bocah." Tora menyapa dari kursi di sebelah meja belajar. Dua tangan berwarna sawo matang, terlipat di atas kepala kursi. Dagu diistirahatkan di sana, sambil manik jingganya mengikuti gerak malas yang dibuat Ushio dari kasur.

Ushio belum sepenuhnya sadar. Sebagian tubuhnya masih tertinggal di alam mimpi—kalau dia memang sebelumnya bermimpi; bisa Tora simpulkan dari kelopak mata yang terbuka setengahnyapun tidak.

"Tora? Selamat pagi." Ushio menguap, Tora masih memperhatikan. Tangannya sembarangan menggapai-gapai tombak Kemono yang tak sengaja tersingkir saat ia tidur. Sekalipun dalam keadaan setengah sadar, insting Ushio masihlah kuat mempertahankan tubuhnya dari serangan Tora.

(Padahal kesempatan itu ada, jelas, di depan mukanya. Tapi Tora tetap bersikukuh; _ini belum saatnya._ )

Tora tetap memperhatikan. Kesadaran Ushio hampir sepenuhnya didapatkan. Dan ketika kesadarannya hampir mencapai sembilan puluh persen, Ushio mengerjapkan matanya, menggosok-gosokan matanya dengan punggung tangan. "K-Kau siapa?!"

Yang duduk di kursi belajarnya bukan monster menyerupai seekor harimau, tapi, "Tora, siapa lagi, bocah?"

Rambutnya berwarna seperti ufuk barat langit ketika matahari hendak menenggelamkan diri, berpotongan sedang mencapai telinga. Poninya disisir ke belakang, atau memang seharusnya seperti itu, memperlihatkan dahinya yang tegas. Volume tubuhnya proporsional, seperti pemuda berumur paruh dua puluh kebanyakan.

Dasar siluman. Mau hidup lebih dari 500 tahun atau bahkan satu milenium, tetap saja mereka bisa terlihat muda. Tidak adil.

Mulut Ushio terbuka, kemudian menutup lagi. Kehilangan kata-kata seiring dengan pupilnya yang berdilatasi. Sejurus kemudian si bocah melempar wajahnya ke arah lain, dan beranjak dari kasur, pergi menuju pintu sambil menenteng tombak Kemono. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

Ushio tak terima ketika Tora membuat dirinya _lebih_ tinggi dari si bocah Aotsuki, ketahuan ketika mereka berjalan bersebelahan menuju sekolah. Meskipun Tora berdalih kalau Ushio masih ada pada fase pertumbuhan, Ushio tetap merajuk dan mengancam Tora sambil mengacungkan tombak; "Jangan berjalan di sebelahku, jaga jarak, aku sedang kesal padamu!"

"Berarti tandanya kau tidak percaya diri kalau kau akan tumbuh tinggi, bocah," timpal Tora, ia menyelipkan tawa di akhir kalimat. Ushio lagi-lagi membuang muka, mempercepat langkahnya. Tak mau ambil peduli pada Tora yang mengekor di belakang. _Saat itu, orang-orang melihatnya. Melihat pria muda berjalan di belakang Ushio dengan senyum konstan menempel di bibirnya._

Mayuko pernah bertanya; "Tora, kamu suka ya sama Ushio?"

"Dia makananku."

"Tapi kamu tidak pernah memakannya, Tora."

"Belum saatnya."

(Belum saatnya mengganti kosakata _makanan_ menjadi _suka_ atau bahkan _cinta_.)

"Kapan?"

Dibiarkan pertanyaan Mayuko menggantung. Tora masih bertahan pada wujud manusianya. Lantas ia mengulangi pertanyaan singat Mayuko pada dirinya sendiri; _kapan? Sampai Ushio beranjak dewasa? Sampai Ushio menikah dengan perempuan lain? Sampai istrinya melahirkan seorang anak untuknya? Apakah kocokan dadu yang kesekian belum membukakan peluang untuknya_ memakan _si bocah Aotsuki?_

(Atau peluang itu tidak akan pernah sampai padanya.)

.

 **footnote:** abstrak-banget-emang-isinya, hampir pwp, dan promptnya hampir gak keliatan ;; semoga mbak hama nggak begitu kecewa dengan isinya :') dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca!


End file.
